


Multidimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Dean Doesn't Understand, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Panromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent." Castiel told Dean calmly.<br/>"You know, you keep saying that but you never quite explain what that means." He responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multidimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dysphoria is based off of myself. I am agender and the pronouns listed are mine. I am also asexual spectrum since I am demisexual. I am also panromantic.

"I'm a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent." Castiel told Dean calmly.  
"You know, you keep saying that but you never quite explain what that means." He responded.  
"I believe one human way of describing it in this context would be to say that I am agender, or without gender, in my true form." Castiel noted the surprised and understanding look on Sam's face at that, although most of Castiel's attention was on Dean.  
"So what, like a Ken doll or something? You junkless?" Well that was crude.  
"In my true form yes. However in my vessel I have all the necessary parts to be physically male however I am not male and so neither is my body." Castiel informed him rather frankly, mildly perturbed at his question.  
"What does that mean?" Dean asked again.  
"It means Cas is transgender, Dean." Sam said before meeting Castiel's eyes. "What are your pronouns?"  
"I prefer Ne/Nir/Nem/Nemself however I don't mind He/Him pronouns."  
"Ok so does being in this male body bother you?" Dean asked, appearing frustrated although Castiel did not know at what.  
"At times, yes. I sometimes forget that I am in a vessel and when I see my body and remember that I have genitalia it feels as though my world tilts to rearrange who I am around that realization. It's not as bad now as when I first took a vessel as I've had time to adjust and it's worse the longer between vessels."  
"C-Can you still, um, h-have sex?" Dean stuttered out, eyes earnest and looking as though nothing could be worse than not having sex.  
"Of course. I don't want to and I don't feel sexual attraction but I could in theory have sex. Other angels do."  
"You don't feel sexual attractions?"  
"No. I am asexual. This has nothing to do with me being agender but is another aspect of who I am. After all, other angels are agender but are still allosexual."  
"What the fuck is allosexual?"  
"Oh, it means people who have sexual attraction. You are allosexual and I am not."  
"Wow, I don't think I could go without having sex. You know? Just dating off the table like that."  
"Dating isn't off the table. I can date whoever I want to because I'm panromantic. I date all genders. I just don't feel sexual attraction."  
"Ok. That's a lot to process, Cas, and I'm not rejecting any of it as-as true or valid or whatever, ok? I might need a little time before I can really respond but it's fine. You're family after all."


End file.
